1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus through which the user thereof may control the odor of his/her breath.
2. Background Art
The existence of unpleasant human breath odor is a persistent problem. “Bad breath”, as it is commonly termed, is the source of much concern, and often embarrassment. Daily interactions, in both business and recreational environments, often place people in close face-to-face relationship such that breath odors can be sensed.
Purveyors of oral care products generally focus not only on dental health but on breath control. This concern has spawned myriad products, among which are tongue scrapers, toothpastes with special additives, mouthwashes, mints, pills, etc.
Despite the many attempts in the industry to control bad breath, some persons remain more prone to generating unpleasant breath odors than others. For these persons, breath control requires fairly regular maintenance, which may be carried out every couple of hours, or even more frequently. Most persons are prone to generating unpleasant breath odors, particularly after they have slept. The term “morning breath” is commonly used to identify breath with an unpleasant odor that one experiences after several hours of sleep.
While the oral care industry offers many different products to control bad breath, each has associated negative aspects. The use of small mints is convenient for an instantaneous “fix”. However, mints generally have some drawbacks. First of all, mints commonly contain sugar which promotes tooth decay. Secondly, the mints function primarily as a mask of the odor and do not do anything to eliminate the bacteria that is the cause of the odor.
Generally, the most accepted way to address unpleasant breath odor is to gargle with any of a number of different mouthwashes that are on the market and promoted for this purpose. This process generally involves the intake of a quantity of a liquid mouthwash, gargling, expelling of the mouthwash, and a subsequent rinse process with water. For many, this is a common morning bathroom ritual after which the mouthwash and rinse product can be conveniently discharged into a sink.
The use of a mouthwash, while effective for a relatively significant period of time, is not practical before a spontaneous interaction, such as in the middle of the night. It is often “mood breaking” for two participants in such an encounter to separately move to a bathroom and gargle with mouthwash preparatory to an intimate interaction. Getting up to gargle is generally viewed as a chore when conducted in the middle of the night. As a result, individuals may be faced with the options of either foregoing the interaction, or interacting with unpleasant breath odors that may detract from the experience.
The use of breath mints, while offering a quick fix, generally will have an effect only for so long as the mint, or any residue therefrom, remains intact. There thus may be a progressive deterioration in the user's breath in a relatively short period of time.
The industry continues to search out products whereby spontaneous interaction of persons can be carried out without the existence of unpleasant breath odors and also without any significant inconvenience to the participants in such interaction.